


Inhibitions

by Fearless_Straightfire



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Drama, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearless_Straightfire/pseuds/Fearless_Straightfire
Summary: On-screen Dean and Seth look like the typical tagteam; always having each others backs and getting along to a point. However, when the cameras stop rolling, Dean's weary about his reunion with his former flame.





	Inhibitions

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All content are property of the WWE. This is just a story, it isn't real...

The Lunatic Fringe was used to being a lone wolf, hell he even gave Baron Corbin a run for his money when they both were over on Smackdown. Things weren't pretty, and Dean's sure Corbin's got a nice big scar on his back for trying to jump the man, but that story is for another rainy day.

After achieving another win at No Mercy and retaining the Tagteam titles with Seth, all Dean wanted to was go backstage, find a nice quiet corner and brood. However, the fates decided to be assholes in the form of Seth jumping onto his back, something they used to do back in their Shield days, and lightly slapping his shoulder. He growled, slightly pissed off with the man on his back and shrugged him off as Seth landed flat on his behind.

"What the fuck was that for?" Seth snapped. He knew Dean was prone to mood swings, but he should've been celebrating, not glaring at everyone and brushing off any questions. Seeing Dean disconnected concerned him. "Wait, where are you going?!"

"None of ya business Seth." Dean growled softly while side-stepping Charly Caruso, who cowered slightly at the look on his face.

Before Seth could even follow Dean, Charly and her team of cameras swarmed his position. As he tried to crane his neck around the cameras, any signs of Dean were gone.

* * *

Roman, who happened to be preparing for his match against John Cena, heard a tentative knock. He stopped his warm up and looked at the door, confusion clear on his face as Seth's face came into view.

"What the hell do you want Seth?"

"I need to ask a few questions Ro."

Hearing Seth call him by that name caused Roman to sigh. While they weren't the best of friends, hearing the desperation and seeing the hesitant look made Roman cave.

"Stop giving me that damn puppy dog look Seth, you know that didn't work back then," Roman chuckled dryly. "C'mon and take a seat lil bro."

"I'm not little." Seth pouted.

"Just get your ass over here and sit."

Once Seth got himself comfortable, he looked at the man he once called a brother. It was no use trying to hide behind smoke and mirrors, Roman knew him like an open book.

"It's about Dean."

"Please don't tell me he's landed himself in trouble again," Roman groaned. While he cared about Dean, some of the ideas the man came up with always landed Roman in hot water with his wife. "Galina's still not impressed with the pony fiasco."

"Does JoJo still have the pony?" Seth asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, it lives out at this ranch. Now why are you worried about Dean?"

"He seems distant. I mean sure we've all had our differences, but I apologized."

"I don't know what goes on inside Dean's mind, not that I ever do, he isn't someone who'll forgive immediately."

"What do I have to do to make him forgive me?"

"Just wait, or talk about it. Seth what you did off-screen after the destruction on-screen was a douche move."

* * *

_Dean's back ached, he knew Seth was meant to hit him with a chair, but he never expected the younger man to put that much force into it. He lugged his injured body back to locker room he and Seth shared, only to find the man he loved in the arms of some woman. Things got messy, harsh words were slung, and Dean was left with not only a bruised back but a shattered heart. He sat alone in the dark, not moving, not even blinking. It wasn't until Roman flicked the lights on when Dean cracked._

* * *

"Was Zahra even worth losing Dean," Roman replied sarcastically. "You had a man who cherished you, and you threw it away for some woman. Did you know I had to watch Dean so he wouldn't poison himself with alcohol. The man has become unhinged, and it's because of you."

Before Seth could speak, Roman's phone started buzzing. He pulled it out and raised an eyebrow when he saw  _ **Chris Amman**_ flashing on his screen.

"Hey doc, what's up?"

_"Roman, I apologize for ringing so close to your match. But we've got Dean in the training room."_

"What did he do now?"

_"We don't know, he just showed up hands covered in blood. We managed to clean his hands and bandaged up his knuckles."_

"I'll be right there," Roman said before hanging up. "Dean's being seen to by Amman. I want you to stay right here while I got and get Dean."

Seth watched Roman walk out the door, he leaned back against the wall and sighed.

* * *

_Seth smirked at the text Zahra sent him. They'd been seeing each other for a few months, and decided to go public after ending things with Dean. There was backlash, many fans voiced their distaste about Seth 'downgrading' and showed their full support for Dean._

_A loud crash jolted him out of his reverie as a small group of security guards rushed past him. Curious, Seth followed them to the furtherest corridor in the arena. What he saw shocked him._

_Glass was strewn everywhere, most shards were covered in blood. Further down was Dean, his left hand soaked with blood, and Roman, who had his arms up trying to reassure the man that he wasn't going to hurt him._

_"Dean, where did you get that vodka bottle from?"_

_"Found it on my bag with a note saying it was from Seth."_

_Seth bristled slightly, he never sent anything. He felt his phone buzz and quickly retrieved it to see another text from Zahra._

**_Zahra: You like my gift for Dean? ;)_ **

_The self-proclaimed Architect shook his head._

* * *

Dean cursed out in pain as Roman practically marched him down the corridor.

"I know your pissed-'

"I'm not pissed, I'm worried Dean."

"I'm fine!"

"No your not," Roman said before stopping outside his locker room. "Seth's in there, now I want you both to sort your differences while I'm having my match."

Before Dean could protest, Roman opened the door and shoved him in before slamming the door. He cursed again and kicked the door.

"Dean..."

"What Seth?!" Dean roared as he turned around to face his former lover, eyes burning with unadulterated loathing. "Why the fuck are you in here?"

"I was talking to Ro."

"Ro? Ha! Just because you apologized to Roman doesn't mean your able to call him that. I'm the  **best friend** buddy, not you! No what you are is a serial manwhore, who doesn't give two shits about others and only uses them for gain. Where's Zahra? Wasn't what ya expected eh!"

Seth flinched, seeing Dean this pissed caused him to gulp.

"Oh what, you got nothing to say now? That's too rich!"

"I'm sorry!"

"That's starting to get overrated."

"Zahra approached me saying that if I wanted to get to the top, I needed to break it off. I should've ignored her, but she kept going on about crossfit, and I got interested."

"Did you love her?"

"What? No... I never loved her. Look, I know we've had troubles in the past, but can we move forward?"

"We'll see..." Dean said before pulling the door open and walking out, leaving a heartbroken Seth alone.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing Ambrollins! The timeline has been altered because we all know that Seth-Zahra scandal was in February 2014, while The Shield disbanded in June 2013.
> 
> This is going to be the first of a few stories centered around Dean and Seth.
> 
> Thanks for reading!! :)


End file.
